Granger's Cheer
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 25. Hugo's 17th Birthday ends witha bit of a bang... Hermione is lonely and who else but Hugo's BFFL Scorpius Malfoy is there to cheer her up!


Hugo's birthday was the beginning. It had been five months since Ron left Hermione for his cute little blonde colleague. It had nearly ruined Hermione, and not to mention the cheek of Ronald, bringing his new fiancée to their son's birthday. Hermione had made a fantastic feast, with the help of Mrs Molly Weasley.

Hermione wore her apron very well, when Ron left she took out her frustration the old fashion muggle way. At the gym. She had never looked this attractive in her entire life, yet she felt like a diseased piece of meat.

"How are you holding up?" Ginny asked as she replaced Hermione's empty glass of wine with a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Who's up for a game of Quidditch?" Hugo yelled to the cheers of his friends.

"Let's go Weasley!" Scorpius dared, as he mounted his latest model broom in nothing but his board shorts. He definitely did not get Draco's complexion or build, the lightly tanned and muscled teen laughed as he flew off after his best friend. Although the young man had inherited a large amount of his father's cockiness and was very self assured.

Hugo had many friends, with his adorable curls and playful nature; he was to cool for school. Hugo's girlfriend Sahara cheered as her boyfriend raced Scorpius across the skies.

"I still can't believe any son of yours could be friends with a Malfoy. I don't care if he's in Gryf, it's just not right." Ginny smiled.

Hermione wasn't paying attention though; Ron was busily caressing his ladies face.

---

All the guest had left a few hours ago, the dinner had been a great access. Ginny had not let Hermione rest, she insisted on shadowing her all evening.

Hermione knew that all the boys could look after themselves in the den; she had a feeling they wouldn't be going to sleep anytime before the small hours of the morning.

Hermione admired herself in the mirror in her summer dress; she remembered the feelings she had when Ron was chasing her. Feeling like she was the most beautiful person in the room. Hermione peeled the dress off over her head, revealing her modest yet attractive black bikini.

"Getting a bit late for a swim?" The teenage boy commented cutely.

Hermione could see him standing in the doorway... Smiling at her with a stunning sensing of admiration. "Do you mind?" Hermione asked the teenager. She tried her best to sound offended at hurt... but it was hard, no one had looked at her so intensely, so longingly in a long time.

"No, the views very respectable from where I'm standing."

Hermione blushed slightly, "I think you should go join your friends back down stairs."

"They won't notice I'm gone, they're watching some rather curious muggle videos that Hugo found, quite distasteful if you ask me." The boy smiled as he made his way across the room, he stood behind Hermione and looked over her shoulder into the mirror. Hermione remained silent; she didn't trust herself with words.

"There is no way you're a mum," the boy pointed out as he rested his chin on Hermione's shoulder and allowed his left hand to lightly tickle her waist.

"Scorpius!" Hermione said suddenly as she pulled out of his grasp and flung herself backwards onto the nearest wall. Scorpius also stepped back, he walked towards the door. Although instead of exiting as Hermione had hoped he shut the door.

"Hermione," Scorpius whispered seductively into her ear as he hovered inches away from her body.

Hands behind her back, Hermione pressed her weight against the wall adding pressure and pain to the limbs. It was meant to act as a distraction but was having little success.

"Just say the word." Scorpius whispered before slowly kissing her collar bone, "and I'll be yours," her neck, "for however long," he nibbled on her ear lobe, "you want. I aim to please."

Hermione's hips were now crushing her hands behind her back, she released the pressure and her hands clung around Scorpius neck.

"Shut up," Hermione insisted as she playful pushed the boy.

Scorpius very quickly removed his shirt, "do you need to do some laundry?" He joked as Hermione admired his abs.

"I said, shut up!" Hermione smiled as she flung herself at Scorpius.

Scorpius didn't need to be told twice. He couldn't imagine how Ronald could leave Hermione, she was she stunningly gorgeous, but not only on the outside. To the best of Scorp's knowledge she hadn't even hurt a fly.

Scorpius couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as Hermione helped him out of his board shorts.

Hermione knew she might regret this by morning but for once in her life she sought to do something that she wanted instead of what she should do. It wasn't anything illegal. She hadn't felt this way in a long time.

---

"Good morning," smiled Scorpius as Hermione's eyes opened.

It took Hermione a few seconds to recall the nights events, she grinned to herself as she remembered why she needed to sound proof her room in the first place. Hermione quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed as Scorp watched smugly. "Okay." Hermione said.

Scorpius continued to grin, he knew what was coming. A list of request for secrecy and an explaination of how she had never done anything like that before. Blah blah blah.

"Scorpius, I'm really sorry about last night."

"Don't be" the boy grinned cheekily.

Hermione blushed before continuing, "It was a mistake and can never happen again."

Scorpius rested smugly with his hands behind his head, however did not speak.

"I'm serious Scorpius, you are my son's best friend, it's wrong." Hermione said firmly.

Scorpius remained silent but shifted in the bed restlessly.

"I have never done anything like that before, I mean Ron was only my second boyfriend, I thought he would be my last too, but never mind."

She waited for Scorpius' reply, but he just continued smiling at her.

Hermione choose to continue, "We need to go down stairs separately, so I can make breakfast before everyone gets up."

"Okay," Scorpius agreed, "let's go get some food. I dare say you're as exhausted as I am."

"Okay." Hermione agreed, "You put some clothes on and go down, I'll see you in ten minutes."

Scorpius wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck, she could feel his abs pressing against her back, he kissed her neck, "and in eleven minutes," he kissed her neck again, "and twelve minutes."

"Okay." Hermione insisted, as she pulled away. "I get it. You have to promise not to tell Hugo!"

"Your secret is safe with me," Scorpius insisted.

"Never again," Hermione insisted.

"I'll see you on Friday, how is six o'clock at Domains?"

Hermione smiled and without thinking she replied, "Six is good."

"Dessert at seven will be better," Scorpius winked as he left the room.

Hermione flopped on her bed, she couldn't believe what had just happened, she had accepted a date from none other than Scorpius Malfoy, her sons seventeen year old best friend and Draco Malfoy's son. As much as the facts disturbed her, it never felt wrong with Scorp.

---

LOL. I'm sorry i just had to write this fic! Hermione is soooooo Stacy's mum! Haha

As always reviews are appreciated!


End file.
